The present invention relates to a self-propelling field chopping machine.
More particularly, it relates to such a self-propelling field chopping machine which has a chassis, a machine housing, a front cutting mechanism, transporting elements arranged downstream of the front cutting mechanism, a rotatable chopper-cutter drum, a transporting channel which follows the chopper-cutter drum, and a throwing out pipe. Field chopping machines of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For obtaining high throughputs, these fields chopping machines are designed so that they are bigger and more powerful. On the one hand, such tendency is desirable. On the other hand, the provision of such modern field chopping machines especially for farmers, requires high investments, while such aggregates can be used during a year for a maximum of only several weeks. Thus, it is believed to be clear that such machines possess some disadvantages which can be eliminated.